Still A Lady
by LadyItashi
Summary: Sasuke's always admired TenTen's talents but thinks she's capable of more. When he offers to train with her, things get out of hand & TenTen is hurt. Neji is NOT happy. He's gonna have to set them straight. She is, after all, still a lady! REVISED ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Still A Lady**

_**I got inspired to write this one after reading so many Sasu/Ten stories. I just absolutely love a jealous Neji! Hope it's worth your time. And, thanks in advance for all the wonderful reviews & encouragement. We new writers appreciate it all!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sasuke's POV**_

TenTen wasn't exactly your typical girl…. Most other girls were into hair, clothes, make-up, "ME". TenTen had "other" interests….

_**FLASHBACK**_

TenTen leaped in the air, flipped into a half somersault and presented the kunai. Intense focus and concentration were etched into her youthful, feminine features. At the exact, precise moment, she released the kunai, aimed at her targets. Sasuke had been quietly watching while hidden out of the future kunoichi's sight. He was genuinely impressed. Not only had the girl succeeded in hitting all of her marks dead on, it was a move that even the Uchiha himself had not yet mastered. From then on, the girl appropriately nicknamed, "The Weapons Mistress" had piqued the interest of the young Uchiha. TenTen was definitely NOT like all the others.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I can't say what it was about her exactly. Maybe because she was so different. It could've just been that I found it absolutely intriguing that the girl was into someone other than "me." Then again, TenTen was one I found to have definite goals and aspirations. She was actually intent on accomplishing her goals as a kunoichi. She, unlike the others, was focused and wasn't as easily distracted like other girls her age. I liked that.

I walked from behind the grove of brush and bushes to reveal my presence.

"You still training?" I asked her, coming onto the training grounds.

"Yeah. Lee just kicked my butt with his taijutsu and speed," she breathed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "He's so ridiculously fast, it's incredible. I need to work on my speed and stamina, but I don't think I can train with Lee and Gai Sensei, all day, every other day at their pace. Besides, they'd drive me nuts inside of a week!" TenTen lamented.

"Well," I said, approaching her," maybe you can do the next best thing."

"Which is….?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Train with me," I offered.

A small smirk began to spread on her lips. "I thought the great Uchiha didn't train with girls," she said.

This time, I gave the smirk. "For YOU, I'll make the exception."

She smiled at me with an added snort. "Wow! I'm so flattered! The great Uchiha Sasuke is going to allow me the privilege of training with him! To be granted the honor of….." I cut her off.

"Don't be annoying," I snapped.

"I'm not one of your fan-girls," she snapped back.

"Me, Neji, whoever, whatever… You're all the same."

TenTen shifted her stance as "attitude" appeared on her face. She was getting riled up at my taunts.

"You know what, Uchiha?" she started, pulling out a couple of kunai and positioning them between her fingers, "I've just about had enough of that Uchiha arrogance."

"Perhaps if my last name were Hyuga?"

"Oh , THAT'S IT! " she said, letting the kunai fly.

I tilted my head to dodge the one aimed to kill and I caught the other effortlessly between my two fingers. I shook my head and gave a devilish smirk.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're losing you're edge TenTen, " I taunted.

That's when she charged me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still A Lady--- Chapter 2**

_**TenTen POV**_

_DAMN THAT UCHIHA! _ Sasuke really knew how to ruffle my feathers, but, I really did enjoy our exchanges of wit and sarcasm. Sasuke kept me on my toes. He kept me sharp and never let me lose my edge. Lee and Neji, I felt, always went easy on me. I guess they felt a need to be considerate and gentle-man like to the weaker sex on the battlefield. I despised that. It was an insult to my talent as a shinobi. Despite my complaints and telling them over and over that they didn't have to go easy on me, they always did. Sasuke didn't. He knew how to look past my femininity and acknowledge me as a leaf shinobi. Though he was too arrogant to consider me his equal, at least he did what other guys wouldn't do. He genuinely gave me his best on the battlefield. They say iron sharpens iron and his best brought out the best in me. I appreciated that, even if he always did kick my ass….

I was bent, doubled over on my knees gasping from the sharp roundhouse kick Sasuke had perfectly planted in my gut.

"You ok?" He asked in a questioning manner.

"Yeah," I breathed, heavy and labored. Clearly, I was not ok. I coughed suddenly. Blood spewed from my mouth. My ribs wracked with an excruciating pain. I gasped & clenched my teeth. Damn, it hurt.

"Oops," Sasuke said with a wince, "guess I did a little more damage than I intended." He tried to help me up, but as I attempted to stand, the pain shot through me like a bullet. It was getting more difficult to breathe. My face began to perspire & I swallowed hard.

"I think my ribs are broken," I managed to croak in a small, weak voice.

Sasuke's face was suddenly colored with concern as he scooped me up in his arms, taking care to be as gentle as possible.

"Better get you tended to," he said, as he leapt up into the trees, cradling me in his arms. Konoha Hospital wasn't too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still A Lady---Chapter 3**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I was leaning up against a corner of the wall, gazing out a window in the emergency room. Damn! I hadn't meant to hurt her. Not like that. Kakashi always did warn me about my competitive nature. He said I had a tendency of taking things a bit too far in training. It was just training, after all. Perhaps. But I liked to push myself and I pushed her because no one else would. It was my theory that if you didn't train as if you were in a real life-threatening situation, what was the point? I trained like my life depended on it because someday it would. Itachi taught me that. It would be his own advice that would help me to kill and defeat him one day. I only fought TenTen with so much intensity because I thought she could handle it. I always gave her my best. No less. She wanted to be good. I wanted her to be better. No enemy shinobi would show her mercy… would give a damn that she's female. That was the reality of it. Gai, Lee, and Neji all cheated her out of her potential. I wouldn't. I wasn't sorry that I had pushed her so hard, but a mild twinge of guilt gnawed at my conscience when the nurse reported TenTen had suffered 3 cracked ribs, several 2nd degree burns, torn ligaments, a dislocated shoulder and a bruised lung. Harsh? Maybe. But, hey, if she wanted to get better---- be the best----- she had better get used to the relentless training. I let up. The enemy would show no mercy; probably, do much worse than I did. The nurse finally returned to say I could go see her.

"Hey you."

"Hey," she said weakly, gazing up at me with a tired, haggard look on her face. "Damn, Uchiha, you really don't hold'em up, do you?"

I raised a brow. "Do you want me to hold back?" I asked surprised.

TenTen studied me. Her worn out expression softened as she gave me a weak smile. "No."

I smiled back, but a wave of uneasiness washed over me since I wasn't too confident that she was being totally honest with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, while waiting to meet Naruto at the ramen shop, I was abruptly confronted by one, Neji Hyuga; TenTen's crush and teammate. The look upon his face suggested that he was extremely pissed. It was cool. I was half expecting this little confrontation…..

"Uchiha Sasuke!" came the sharp, cool, angry voice of the Hyuga. Unfazed, I turned to meet him face to face. He clearly was deeply upset.

"We have some things to discuss."

"About?"

"About your little so-called training session with TenTen yesterday," Neji spat. It was unlike the Hyuga to fume and lose his cool. Guess he really did care more for his teammate, after all.

"You caused her unnecessary harm and injury!"

"I caused her to be on point and bring her best," I growled. "You, Lee and your "sensei" treat her like she's weak. That's why she is! She has the potential to be so much stronger."

"You went too far, Uchiha!" Neji griped.

"Why? Cause she's a girl? If you really cared Hyuga, then you'd push her to do her best. You do her an injustice by going easy on her. That's why Temari was able to kick her ass in the Chunnin Exams. That's why she's below her capabilities---- because she doesn't even know what she's capable of!"

"Enough Uchiha!" Neji fumed. "Indeed, TenTen is a very capable kunoichi, one of the best! But the fact that she's still a lady has somehow managed to elude your intelligence and sense of common decency! What the hell is the matter with you, Sasuke?!!"

"Fuck off," I spat.

CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji hooked me quick in the jaw. As I was about to return the gesture, Kakashi intercepted by "poofing" in the middle of us.

"Is there a problem I can assist you boys with?" he asked, glancing back and forth at the two of us.

Neji narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "If Uchiha needs someone to test his strength and self-proclaimed superiority against," Neji challenged, "I'd be more than pleased to accommodate him."

As I took a step and started at him, Kakashi placed a firm grip on my shoulder, expressing a strength I had never known the Copy Ninja to possess. His tightened grip, stilled me in my place as he told the angry Hyuga, "Gai has told me of TenTen's condition, Neji. I understand you're upset. If you will, however, allow me to have a word with my student. I think I might be a bit more persuasive than your methods."

When the Hyuga hesitated to speak, Kakashi clenched my shoulder tighter, causing me to wince and clench my teeth. He steered me away into the closest booth before either I or Neji could utter another word or glare….

"Sasuke," Kakashi started, " Gai had a little talk with me this morning about some injuries TenTen incurred at your hand. Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

I growled in irritation and annoyance. I was getting really pissed off at having to explain myself to these assholes. "I was trying to help her," I said with much attitude in my tone.

"Then help her, don't hurt her, Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed. "How many time have we been through this? Eh, Sasuke?"

My jaw tightened & I felt the anger swelling within me. I wasn't trying to hurt TenTen! Why didn't they believe that? What didn't they get? I was really fed up with the asinine insinuations.

"Look," Kakashi spoke, "I get what you're trying to do, Sasuke. I really do. I overheard your argument with Neji. It's good you respect TenTen's skills enough to deem her an opponent worthy of your best," Kakashi continued, "BUT, the point to be made Sasuke is this: She's NOT the enemy. Your comrades are your trusted friends, not some enemy out to destroy you. Why do you always seek to conquer and destroy your opponent?"

I sat silent with no answers for him. I'm almost positive I was scowling.

Kakashi sat studying me; frowning and displaying his deep displeasure with me. He finally settled back in his seat and said, " You know, Sasuke, you don't have to be as ruthless in battle as your brother…."

I shot him a look. "But I do! How the hell else am I to beat him?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head in disappointment. I think I was even more disappointed than he. So long as I stayed in this village, I'd never reach my full potential. I'd never get the training I needed to obtain the strength and power required to beat Itachi. They just didn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still A Lady---Chapter 4**_

_**TenTen POV**_

Why oh why on earth did I have to tell Neji the truth?!!! I'm such an idiot! Now, I'm sure he's enroute to find Sasuke and commence to kicking his ass. Thing is, I don't know who to be more worried about…. Neji or Sasuke? They were both considered to be a prodigy and both were the top talent of their graduating class. They could both be so cool yet turn hot-head in an instant. I couldn't sit here anymore. I was too worried that two of my closest friends would end up trying to kill each other. I got up, grabbed my keys, hissing in pain, as I headed for the front door. As soon as I opened it, Neji appeared.

"Neji!" I breathed.

He looked at me and scowled. "What are you doing up? Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, with a bit of a snap. He took the keys from my hand, gently grabbed my wrist and redirected me back to the sofa.

"I was coming to find you and Sasuke. I was afraid you two might get into it and try to kill each other. Did you find him?" I asked, sheepishly.

Neji narrowed his eyes and frowned at me. Apparently, he didn't like my expressing so much concern for the Uchiha. He eased his angry expression and let it soften into a sigh.

"TenTen, I know I have no right," Neji began, "to tell you who you can and cannot make acquaintance with, but I simply CANNOT fathom your friendship with that Uchiha thug! What do you see in him? How is he a "friend" to you? What kind of "friend" does _**this **_(he motioned to my injuries) to his comrades? Please, TenTen, stay away from Sasuke. Leave that Uchiha alone before he hurts you…. _Before I hurt him…" _(Did he just really say that?)

I eyed Neji carefully. "You two didn't exchange blows, did you?" I asked.

"No," was the Hyuga's curt reply. " He never got his shot in…"

"NEJI!!!"

"TenTen, why did you let him do this to you?!! What're you trying to prove?" Neji raged.

"He was only trying to help me, Neji," I sighed, weary with his chastisement.

"_**Help**_ you? !!!" Neji exclaimed. "Three cracked ribs, burns, bruises, and an injured organ is hardly _**helping**_ you, TenTen!"

"Neji…"

"I'll never understand it!" he fussed, interrupting me before I even got a chance to speak. "I'll never understand this "need" you have to prove yourself equal to any male shinobi! I know this is what this is all about! Lee nor I will beat you to a bloody pulp so you go and enlist that Uchiha thug to do what we won't?!!"

"You guys all go soft on me!" I whined. "You never push me or give me any real challenges. You think I'm weak and you treat me as such! It's an insult. How am I supposed to be at my best when you guys don't even respect me as an equal? You treat me like I'm a weakling."

"TenTen, you are not weak," Neji replied.

"Then why don't you give me your best when we're training?"

"I give you my best."

"That's a lie!" I shot back. "You don't come at me with half your abilities! You showed more to Hinata in the Chunnin preliminaries than you ever have with me! Is she so much stronger than me?"

Neji's jaw clenched and tightened. I spoke on a taboo subject. "I am not proud of my display at the Chunnin exams," he said. "I took my frustrations and anger out on Hinata…"

"But you gave her your best," I countered.

"That was different! It was the Chunnin exams! And, my anger went unchecked."

"But isn't she still a girl, Neji? A female? What makes her so much more different than….."

That's when I felt his lips crash against mine, taking my breath away.

My heart thumped fast in my chest. Was this really happening? Neji and me? He broke the kiss and we sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. His hand raised to gently caress my cheek. I felt myself melting into his touch. Was this Neji? Was this me? Here? Together? Somewhere, deep inside, some feminine part of me was "touched" by Neji's tender gestures.

His light eyes met my chestnut brown ones. "Tomboy, weapons-mistress, whatever they call you, you're still a lady to me," he said softly, then, he kissed my cheek.

The whole world seemed to still as I took in all he revealed to me.

"I'd better go," he announced, standing up.

"Neji, wait!" I started, grabbing his hand and standing with him. I needed answers. "What just happened here? What did all this mean?"

Neji smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He stepped closer to me and took me in his embrace. He then planted a sweet kiss upon my forehead.

"You'll figure it out," he said, releasing me and exiting out the door, shutting it behind him.

I felt like a complete twit, standing there, unable to find the words to hold him here. Oh, we _**definitely **_would see each other later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still A Lady---Chapter 5**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

A few days had gone by before I saw TenTen again. I went to go see her one day and saw the Hyuga hovering about. So, to avoid the hassle, I waited until I could see her alone. I had thought long and hard about what Kakashi said to me. TenTen was not the enemy. I was not her enemy. It had finally sunk in. Either that or my conscience just wouldn't let me be in peace about it. I decided to go see her and offer my apology. I found her outside on her balcony one evening, gazing up at the stars. I wondered what she was thinking about. Probably Hyuga. Hn. I don't know what she sees in the bastard but at least he genuinely cared for her. My sore, bruised jaw was evidence of his concern. I scaled up the wall and took place beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey Sasuke," she said softly. She wrinkled her nose when she saw my bruises.

"How're you feeling?" I asked, leaning back against the balcony rail.

"I'm ok. Just a bit sore. How are you?" She asked, referring to my jaw.

"I saw your boyfriend the other day," I teased. I took note at how she smiled at that remark. "He's pissed."

"I know," TenTen replied. "Neji has a bad habit of taking his frustrations out on people."

"He has reason to be upset," I said, humbling myself by shoving my hands into my pockets. "I got pretty rough with you the other day. I'm sorry."

TenTen smiled at me sweetly. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry Neji clocked you in the jaw."

"If I were him I'd clock me in the jaw too. He really cares about you."

"I know," she answered in a dreamy tone that I found bothered me.

There was a calm silence between us. No doubt, TenTen was thinking of Neji. That much was certain. What I wasn't certain of was the rising disturbance inside of me. I looked over at TenTen and her eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. We both sat watching the night stars together for awhile before curiosity got the best of me.

"So, you two gonna hook up?" I asked, surprised at my own eagerness to know.

TenTen's face lit up all aglow in another smile.

Though she never said it, confirmation in her smile seemed to somehow disappoint me in a way. Still, I was happy for her.

"Well, he'd better treat you right," I told her, "or he'll answer to me."

TenTen threw me a quick glance. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" she queried, absolutely clueless. I felt myself smile inside. It was time to clue her in….

**TenTen's POV**

(Was this really happening…… _to me_?!!!)

Sasuke stepped to me in a bold move that took me completely by surprise. He reached out to tenderly stroke my cheek and then he craned his arm around me, pulling me close. He then so dangerously moved his face so close to mine that I was shocked and stilled with eager anticipation of his next move. He was so close and so damn sexy all of a sudden. My heart stopped and quickened all at once. I could feel the hot warmth of his breath kissing my skin. Something in me quivered with guilty excitement…... Something in me surfaced, to my surprise, and made me _**want**_ the Uchiha.

"Hyuga's not the only one who cares for you, TenTen," Sasuke said in a sexy, low baritone voice as he planted a sensuous kiss behind my ear. I closed my eyes and caught my breath, awaiting something more. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to find Sasuke's deep, sexy, onyx dark eyes staring straight into mine. A sweeping rush of desire for him awakened in me.

"Sasuke," I muttered, whispering softly his name to him.

That's when he released me and gave that cocky, devilish smirk of his.

I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of what had just happened between us.

"I'll see you later, TenTen," Sasuke announced. Then he jumped from my balcony onto the village streets.

Suddenly, I felt as if I had just danced with the devil.

**Sasuke's POV**

(Still Smirking) Score one for the Uchiha.

**End**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Those who read the original version I think will definitely like this ending MUCH better. I know I do!!! And Thanks for the Reviews!!!! :)**_


End file.
